Mayura
|-|Mayura= |-|Nathalie= |-|Catalyst= Summary Nathalie Sancoeur is Gabriel Agreste's assistant who manages his fashion work, his mansion, and takes care of his son Adrien. In "Catalyst", Nathalie is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Catalyst, a power-enhancing supervillain, in order to unleash Hawk Moth's ultimate plan in the Heroes Day. In "Mayura", in order to save Hawk Moth from the French Miraculous superhero team, Nathalie uses the Peacock Miraculous. When the Peacock Miraculous is inhabited by Duusu, she becomes Mayura. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, likely far higher | Unknown, possibly 8-A Name: Nathalie Sancoeur, Mayura, Catalyst Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Miraculous Holder, Akumatized Villain, Supervillian Powers and Abilities: |-|Nathalie = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Transformation |-|Mayura = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Hand Fan User, Acrobatics, Empathic Manipulation, Life Creation (Capable of creating sentient monsters out of people’s emotions by introducing an amok on one of their personal items), Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense negative emotions across Paris), Telepathy (Able to telepathically communicate with those who are Amokized by her), limited Deconstruction (Can make disappear any sentimonster, wherever created by her or not, with a single snap of her fingers), limited Resurrection (Can bring dormant sentimonsters back to life), limited Duplication (Can create Sentimonsters with the same appearance and abilities as other heroes such as Ladybug), Stealth Mastery, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Resistance to extreme temperatures and Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) |-|Catalyst = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), Can boost someone’s powers, Telepathy; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Catalysts that would remain immobile until Nathalie gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Effortlessly defeated Queen Bee. Able to create Sentimonsters capable of cracking Jade Turtle’s Shell-ter, which should be comparable to Carapace’s) | Unknown (She’s never seen in combat), possibly Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Should be faster than The Mime. Casually dodged all of Queen Bee’s attacks and escaped from her vision range in under a second) | Possibly Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to Season 2 akumatized villains) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M | Unknown, possibly Class M '(Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher '''(Was able to fight and defeat Queen Bee) | '''Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Unharmed after taking a hit from Ladybug's yoyo) | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman (However, the overuse of her Miraculous supposes a great damage to her health, which may force her out of her transformation quicker than other miraculous holders) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Higher with her Hand Fan. At least Several Kilometers, possibly Hundreds of Kilometers with Amok infection and sensing (Her Amokatization should be comparable with Hawk Moth's akumatization) | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: The peacock Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Emotions), which allows her to transform into Mayura, a Peacock-themed super villain with the power of creating monsters out of emotions. Her Hand Fan, which contains feather capable of creating Sentimonsters out of peoples’ emotions Intelligence: Gifted (Full explaination here) Weaknesses: Can only send one Amok at a time. If the Amokized object is taken away from her or the amokized individual, the control of the Sentimonster would be passed to the person holding the object. The overuse of her Miraculous is extremely dangerous to her health, as it’s damaged (Partially nullified after Season 3, as the miraculous got fixed meaning she won't suffer further damage) | Due to the nature of her powers, they can be used in favor of her enemies, meaning she must hide and fight indirectly. If her akumatized object is destroyed, she will loose her powers. If her Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Mayura= LolipopYura.gif|Mayura creates a Lollipop Sentimonster out of August’s frustration MothYura.gif|Mayura creates a Moth Sentimonster out of Hawk Moth’s despair Mayura_Light_Mask.gif|Mayura communicating with Hawk Moth Amokization: Mayura is able to infuse a feather plucked from her hand fan with her power, transforming it into an Amok, and send it out to possess an object owned by a chosen target, with whom she can communicate telepathically. While she is communicating, a blue curved peacock mask appears in front of her and her target's faces. Her actions will then give an emotion from her target a physical form of that person's choosing, which would act as the target's ally until recalled via a snap of her fingers, which destroys it. |-|Catalyst= Catalyst empowers Hawk Moth into Scarlet Moth.gif|Catalyst empowers Hawk Moth into Scarlet Moth Catalyst communicating with Scarlet Moth with her light mask.gif|Catalyst communicating with Scarlet Moth with her light mask Catalyst can boost people's powers with her touch, turning the object the person holding red and giving the affected person a boost in their powers, such as Hawk Moth's akumatizations became much more potent and has also gained the ability to send many akumas at once. Catalyst can also communicate with those she empowered with a light mask Key: Nathalie | Mayura | Catalyst Gallery MIRACULOUS �� CATALYST (Heroes' Day - part 1) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� MAYURA (Heroes' Day - part 2) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� LADYBUG - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier